Springtrap (Episode)
If you were looking for the character, see Springtrap. " Fazbear Fright has found one of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza animatronics..." - The description. Springtrap is the part 1 of Fnaf 3. Springtrap was posted in 29th of August 2015. Part 2 is The puppet. Character List Fazbear's Fright Employees Crazy Freak's Memorial Hospital Staff Gregory Fitzgerald Mr Sanders (off camera) News reporter Phone dude (off camera) Training Tape Guy Phantom BB Cheeto Booger Midknight Phantom Foxy Phantom Chica Spring Bonnie (flashback) Spring Bonnie Victim (flashback) Springtrap Plot After Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed down, the employees of Fazbear's Fright was salvaging for accessories. All there was were weak wooden chairs and paper balls. "Hey guys, i found something!" Screamed one of the members. Once the others came, he shown his flashlight on some boards hanging on the wall. "Do you see that?" He asked. "There's a door back there!" He added. There was a doorknob sticking out of the spaces. The staff then started breaking the wood. "Whoa, jackpot!" Said another member, breaking a board covering the handle. Inside, the staff were gobsmacked at what they saw. It was the old Spring Bonnie from 1983. A few days later, it was a normal day until Gregory Fitzgerald came in. "Oh, have a good day sir!" Said the register lady. however Gregory didn't respond. Mr Flanders was finished and up next up was Gregory Fitzgerald with a psychiatric ward. "Looks like Gregory is next up," Said the nurse. She stepped inside and something terrifying awaited. Later that same day, Gregory ran to burger king but he wasn't safe there either. "...And in other news, citizens should be advised that a potentially dangerous mental patient has escaped from the crazy freak's memorial hospital. Gregory Fitzgerald is now at large. If you know where he is, please call the authorities immediately and they will take him in just like our police force always does." Said The news. Gregory instantly fled again before anybody came. What happened was he left behind some drawings of a spring bonnie killing kids and it burning. Gregory Fitzgerald knew that he must destroy his creation, Fazbear's Fright. After he listened to the phone call, (mainly he just checked cameras) he swung his crowbar on the desk. Immediatly, the alarm rang and the scarlet lights span around the moss green tiles. After that, Gregory did a quick check on the cameras. Randomly, a translucent BB popped up, screeching loudly at him. "Go away, i don't want you. I'm here for something else," He scoffed. Meanwhile, outside two kids called Cheeto and Booger was left outside. Their parents were too lazy to pick them up and gave them money to use the bus. As they tried to walk away, Cheeto noticed the up-coming Fazbear's Fright. "Oh, dude look at that, it's that horror place!" He pointed. A few seconds later, Booger was bored and went back to finding but Cheeto wondered if they could take a sneak peek at the building. Before she could pull him away, Cheeto already ran there. Gregory tried to take his stuff out while a phantom-like foxy roared like a lion. Insade was the crowbar, a gasoline canister and a group of matches.